


(奇異鐵) Whatever It Takes

by wangeva



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 10:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangeva/pseuds/wangeva
Summary: 復四雷有，改寫結局。





	(奇異鐵) Whatever It Takes

**Author's Note:**

> 復四雷有，改寫結局。

「……哇喔。」

直至殘破胸甲上一抹燦藍之光熄滅，至尊魔法師擺手，傾頹建物殘骸下數個人影構築的影像旋即消失。

「我以為世上已沒任何事能讓你驚訝了？」

「也不是驚訝......只是親眼看著自己死還是滿......心情複雜的......雖說我什麼時候死都不意外就是了。」東尼吁了口氣，臉上雖然疲憊滿溢，但氣色比起當初傷重的慘敗灰白已恢復許多。

「你面前可是個正牌的死亡專家，各種五花八門的死法或瀕死體驗都曾經歷過，有需要可以跟我討教。」史蒂芬波瀾不驚地低頭抿茶。

「心臟差點停好幾次算不算？」東尼扯出個虛弱的笑。

「如果是在當醫生的我手下，一定可以把你救活......其實，我也不知道在當時以我的能力而言那麼做是否真可奏效，但，我願意賭。就跟你願意傾盡全力賭在自己的行動可以阻止犧牲而義無反顧一樣......那情操確實、對鼓舞人心非常具渲染力......」

「話說回來，能撕裂分割時空這點真的......非常犯規。」

「有能力卻因顧忌未知而不敢嘗試那才是真正的浪費，也不是我的風格。交出時間寶石前我就靈光一閃決定啟動這雖曾閱讀過卻從未有機會實作的能力，將薩諾斯分割禁錮於另一個宇宙 —— 一個他意識中不斷重蹈成功與毀滅、無始無明的輪迴，我這樣也算讓他得償所願。另一方面也幸好，他的意志夠剛愎執著到讓我能反過來利用這點......現在想想還真該感謝有當初困住多瑪慕的經驗，我才有辦法思考並執行這套進階版秘術......」放下茶杯後合掌支著下顎，邊沈思邊解釋著。

「就像玩遊戲時遇到BUG只能不斷迴圈一樣？」

「差不多同樣意思。在他的每個一千四百萬分之一中你都必須死 —— 那個迴圈的你不斷以自我犧牲換取他的毀滅，而毀滅後他也會不斷重啟，收集無限寶石以達成願望，然後你又會在過程中不斷阻止他，形成永遠脫離不了的迴圈。所以，追根究柢並不是我困住他，是他的執念困住他自己。」

「他的命運開始於你、也結束於你，週而復始，剛好是個頭尾翻轉銜接的迴圈。」

「莫比烏斯帶？」

「他一直說他是我們不可逃避的命運，但事實恰好相反，對他而言，你才是他無可逃避的命運。但在我這個一千四百萬分之一中你最終必須活著......我們才算全贏。追根究底，我們都只是不願服輸的頑固傢伙罷了。」史蒂芬下意識又伸手擺弄茶杯，似乎是在思考接續的話題。

「巫師，等等，這麼做之後，不會有任何......副作用嗎？」

史蒂芬挑眉。

「這個決策事關宇宙一半生物的命運，我是說，執行這個法術之後對你會有什麼影響？」

「你是在......關心我？」

「你剛也讓我看到，像我這樣的普通人類使用寶石許願後必死，雖然你是至尊魔法師而不是普通人類，但你也算運用了無限寶石的力量施放你那套像外掛一樣的法術，不可能對你沒有任何影響......那一刻之後我就沒了意識，所以在我醒過來之前這段時間，你到底......怎麼了？」

「......施術代價不過就是至尊魔法師一半的壽命，無限的一半還是無限，拿可能綿長到無聊的光陰交換一個雖然有限但有無盡意義的珍貴生命，我認為是十分划算的交易。」回答地雲淡風輕，完全省略施術、將所有人傳送回地球外加清理善後之後，他也是因為耗損過度而虛弱到完全無法行動好幾日的事實。

「呃，我都不知道我這麼重要，我幾乎要感動到痛哭流涕了巫師。」東尼馬上從史蒂芬的反應中推敲到八九不離十，這位巫師果真嘴硬到不行，跟自己不惶多讓......

「你清楚自己該做什麼、哪些是正確的事，而且一旦決意如何便不會游移不定，即便代價是自己的性命......雖然我早知道在薩諾斯那一千四百萬分之一的情境中你會如何，但剛剛影像裡彈指那刻是真讓我稍微熱淚盈眶了一下， **只有一下**......」史蒂芬輕咳了聲，像是怕對方沒有聽清楚自己最後所強調的話語一般。

當然他也不會承認自己在遍尋一千四百萬種可能後，睜眼面對東尼那刻，確實有股想哀悼對方命運的傷感。而也是這股傷感強烈到驅使他在最後一刻改變主意、違反規則。面前這個人都能不計代價拯救世界了，他又有什麼不可以的呢？既然沒有顧慮，自然可以視命運規則如無物。

如果失敗，他可以一直重試，試到成功為止，管他一千四百萬次或是一億四千萬次，他都認了。

「世上沒有永垂不朽，每個人都有自己命運的歸處，有一日你終究會面臨死亡，只是，我不允許是這次。至於什麼時候，我知道，但我一樣不會說。」

「…...巫師......」

「不要露出那種表情，覺得虧欠什麼的並不需要，我是盡我應盡的職責，只不過那職責的最終附帶條件是保全你的性命。而且相較於自己，我認為你應該比較慶幸的是羅曼諾夫也沒有因為寶石犧牲不是嗎？」

「我都不知道巫師你何時這麼了解我......」東尼瞪大眼。

史蒂芬終於放鬆嘴角，比出一個「一」。

「在窺探過那麼多次對抗薩諾斯的經歷後，還想維持對你一無所知根本是不可能的任務......我看到的每一次，你都始終如一地豁出性命、至死方休，而我認為，你值得活著看到自己努力的成果 —— 一個生機蓬勃且擁有自由意志的宇宙。我當然可以半分不差地乖乖依照既定路途，因為那絕不會出錯，但我轉念一想，為什麼非得如此不可？就連我師父也不是個會照規矩走的人。人生如果毫無冒險犯難精神總照著已知劇本演出實在太過無聊，臨機應變脫稿演出有時雖然荒謬，但顯然有趣得多你說是不是？」史蒂芬接著擺出個刻意到極點的誇張笑容，把笑紋都擠出來那種。

「我覺得在泰坦星上失去意識後醒來世界都變得不太一樣，原來的道德魔人竟然轉性了......呃我是真的醒了吧？還是其實這是做夢？......噢我收回，現在全身都還痛到像被拆開應該不是做夢。」東尼嘗試變換坐姿，但馬上因拉扯到好幾處傷口齜牙咧嘴起來。

_會這麼做完全出於我的私心，畢竟，在見識過無數次奮戰不懈的慘烈之後，就很難無動於衷地放任你死去。_

這句真心話史蒂芬倒是藏著，只是若有所思地順手扶了東尼一把。

「總之大家都沒事，這樣就很好。然後，我正在考慮加入復仇者聯盟，你們一直都缺一位無所不能的至尊魔法師。」

「哇喔，巫師，認真的？」

「我看起來應該不像在開玩笑，我認為你除了班納博士外還欠缺另一位天才型、且精通高深術法的幫手。」史蒂芬皺眉瞟了東尼一眼。

「加入可就沒有後悔或退休這回事囉？看看我。」

「我知道，至尊魔法師壽命夠長所以沒必要擔心退休不退休的問題；至於加入後還可能吃力不討好這件事，對至尊魔法師而言，痛苦是老朋友所以更不是問題。」

史蒂芬再稍微靠近了東尼一些，意味深長地表示：

「不需要再以一個人的有限力量擔負無垠宇宙的重量，因為，以後會有我在。」

東尼深吸口氣。

「巫師，你這樣的語氣會讓我誤會你在承諾什麼......」

「我是在承諾沒錯，你沒有誤會，未來學家果然如此聰慧。」

面對以自己的個人安全距離而言有點靠得過近的史蒂芬，東尼忍不住往後蹭了一點，但也僅只一點，因為後面就是枕頭跟撐起的醫療床背板。

「跟一個前不久還傷重陷入昏迷的人說這些，你不覺得有點......負擔太大？」

「我相信以你的頭腦而言沒有什麼資訊量太大無法處理這回事；至於身體嘛，來自外星的靈藥跟我的法術加持下你會很快康復......」

「弧反應爐什麼時候還我？」東尼馬上顧左右而言他、低頭閃避史蒂芬的視線，假裝望著雖被病患服前襟遮掩但可以感覺上面缺了什麼的胸前。

「不急。你現在不需要，目前的身體狀況也不容許你使用它......除非你又想馬上失去意識。」

「算了，反正有需要我可以隨時再做......我現在的身體狀況嗎？倒是頭有點痛需要些安定劑......」東尼嘀咕著擠了擠眼，戳戳太陽穴。

史蒂芬擺劃手勢，從憑空出現的黃金傳送圈中撈出個熱騰騰的咖啡紙杯。

「噢、謝啦巫師雖然這杯子上寫的名字很明顯不是我......你該不會還要告訴我其實你會讀心吧？沒有吧？」

「如果會讀心我應該還會拿個起士漢堡出來，不過我想外送食物這件事應該還不需要輪到我來......」

「史塔克先生、史塔克先生！」

「……說人人到。」

「我替史塔克先生帶了起士漢堡！還加碼達瑪先生的特製三明治，有加雙份起司的！」彼得邊說邊迫不及待鑽進窗戶。

「我想你以後可以試著從門進來，雖然是專屬樓層但快樂絕對不會擋你的，小子。」

「呃我只是覺得從屋頂走捷徑比較快......我怕涼掉就不好吃了......」

「算啦，小子，來。」東尼拍了拍床邊。

彼得跟史蒂芬對到眼神後馬上乖乖幫東尼架好餐桌。

「沒關係、沒關係，我先幫史塔克先生弄好，這樣就可以直接吃......啊還是要我餵史塔克先生吃也可以......」

「嗯哼！」

「奇異博士不用擔心，我有準備你的所以可以大家一起吃喔！來！如果比較餓我可以先給博士，啊......」迅速拆開包裝，彼得快速地把三明治往史蒂芬的方向遞上。

「身為前醫生，我強烈建議你應該先去洗手......」史蒂芬一臉隱忍住很想召喚十罐酒精出來大噴特噴的表情。

「巫師，嘿，放輕鬆。我相信地球連病菌也比泰坦星的親切得多。」

史蒂芬只是雙手抱胸，靠上椅背望著東尼西西簌簌猛拆漢堡紙、彼得忙著遞番茄醬跟紙巾。

以前待在至聖所時總覺得趨近死寂的靜謐有利冥想，但在經歷這波瀾起伏的一遭後，發現生氣蓬勃的吵鬧反而更能安撫自己的心神。

他當然知道那個慘烈的一千四百萬又六百零五分之一是如何收尾 —— 那道燦爛奪目綻放後被捻熄的金紅火焰與在他身前心碎欲絕的崩潰泣訴，跟付出的代價一比，他可絲毫不覺可惜。

畢竟他是至尊魔法師，暗自許諾不計代價、永生守護鋼鐵人的至尊魔法師。


End file.
